Enticing The Demon
by kosukechan
Summary: Ciel's curiosity about his feelings for Sebastian have gotten the best of him, and now the young Phantomhive wants to explore that. One-shot. Rated M for sexual themes. Contains yaoi/slash/whatever-you-want-to-call-it.


Midnight blue locks of pin-straight hair fell softly across a pale face as a small body shifted underneath the plush covers sheltering it; the sleeping boy was blissfully unaware that there was another presence stealthily entering his bedchamber. As quickly as he had fallen asleep the previous night, Ciel was suddenly awakened by the sharp, luminescent sunlight pouring in through the immense window placed delicately in the center of the wall beside him. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening fully to reveal the cerulean blue eyes hidden beneath—one of which harbored a lavender seal that represented a bond stronger than any other.

"Good morning." a deep, smoldering voice welcomed Ciel to a brand new day, the soothing sound drifting into the young boy's ears. "I hope you slept well, Bocchan."

Ciel merely rolled his eyes at the sentiment and sat up in bed, rubbing the last few bits of sleep sand from his eyes. "Of _course_ I slept well, Sebastian. Why don't you make yourself useful and help me get ready for the day?"

Sebastian simply smiled as he bowed down and said, "Yes, my Lord."

The raven-haired demon carefully approached his young master and took the boy's delicate hand into his own, helping him out of the luxurious bed that seemed to swallow Ciel whole with its massive size. Clad in only a nearly sheer white button-down, Ciel placed one bare foot after the other onto the carpeted ground beneath him; only once he was standing completely upright did he let go of Sebastian's hand.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked, eyeing the demon meticulously with a countenance of masked desire. There were moments—occurring more and more frequently, it seemed—where Ciel found himself curiously attracted to Sebastian. Something about the forbidden black aura that drifted around him fascinated Ciel to an unbelievably infinite extent.

"Lady Elizabeth was quite set on visiting you today but it seems that a storm is approaching and therefore her trip has been cancelled." Sebastian quickly answered with a vaguely relieved tone dripping from his words. Ciel, ever observant of his demon butler, noticed this reaction and couldn't help but form a knowing smile on his porcelain face.

"Does that mean that I have the day off, then? Quite a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, Bocchan. I shall prepare breakfast for you and then you can spend the day doing whatever you like—"

Ciel smiled again, the reason seemingly unknown to Sebastian as he watched his young master with a puzzled look. "Skip breakfast for now, Sebastian. I think I want to take a hot bath instead."

"Yes, my Lord."

The water felt just right as Ciel slipped into the bathtub; he sank slowly into the hot liquid crawling around him and let his naked body warm up. Dim lighting from the burning wax cylinders in golden candleholders perched high on the walls gave the room a calm, erotic atmosphere. Ciel began to feel a little excited from that thought alone. Sebastian did a quick check to make sure everything was perfect and then went to exit the room to allow the young master his privacy.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ciel asked with a taunting voice; Sebastian turned around to find the boy grinning wildly with a look of pure mischief in his eyes.

"Simply giving you some space to relax and enjoy your bath."

"Didn't I tell you to make yourself useful earlier? Instead of taking some time for yourself, I want you to wash me." Ciel demanded, enjoying the power he held over the demon.

Sebastian silently walked over to the side of the bathtub and knelt down beside it, removing his black coat so as not to get his sleeves wet. He lathered some soap onto his fingers and then swiftly plunged them deep into the water. His skilled hands traveled up and down his young master's body gracefully; the skin of his fingertips grazing every last inch of Ciel's very existence. Despite the tingles of exhilaration that crawled through him at the contact, Ciel could very well tell that Sebastian was doing only what was asked of him and nothing more. Even so, the young master saw the almost imperceptible flutter of apprehension that washed over Sebastian's calm face. The demon was holding back, and something needed to be done about that.

As black fingernails emerged from the depths of the bathwater to the surface, the thin fingers that they belonged to began to pull away from Ciel in order to acquire more soap to wash him with. The demon was as composed as ever as he did so, and this fact both aroused and angered the blue-haired boy. Part of him wanted to make Sebastian suffer through orders that the demon could not deny, and the rest of him wanted Sebastian to act out of his own accord. Two very strange ideas mixed with contradicting feelings filled Ciel with vicious confusion.

"Enough with the soap, Sebastian. If you can't even wash me the right way then you shouldn't bother with it at all." Ciel pronounced dismissively, though the self-satisfied smile on his face couldn't be masked by the condescending tone of his voice.

However, much to Ciel's surprise, the demon smiled back. "Oh? _Whatever_ could you mean by that, Bocchan?"

_Can Sebastian see right through me…?_

"Y-You missed a spot. Such incompetence from a Phantomhive butler will not be tolerated, Sebastian." he responded, trying to gain the upper hand again—however, he was slightly flustered at this point now that he knew he was more transparent than he had initially thought.

"Where might that spot be—"

"It seems you know _exactly_ where I'm talking about, Sebastian. Now fix it. That is an order." the seal in his eye began glowing with those last few words as he braced himself for contact very new to him.

"Yes, my Lord."

The demon's hands submerged once again, only to hone in on one spot specifically. The instant that his fingertips met with Ciel's member, it seemed as though electricity began coursing through the young boy's veins.

An unexpected moan escaped from his lips. "A-Ah…"

"It would seem as though you like this, eh Bocchan?" Sebastian teased as he very gently ran his fingers in a circular motion around Ciel's manhood. The more he encased Ciel like that—with such skillful, elegant touch—the more he wanted from Sebastian.

Ciel ignored Sebastian's loving taunt and instead gave into his own wishes and asked for more. "…in… with me…"

"What was that?" the demon smiled a disgustingly knowing smile.

"I said to get in the bathtub with me. Do not make me repeat an order!" Ciel commanded abruptly, admittedly tired of Sebastian now having the advantage in this little game. As the demon began to step into the water while fully clothed, Ciel stopped him with a quick wave of his hand. "Are you an idiot? Take your clothes off first, Sebastian."

Sebastian did as he was ordered to, first removing the black vest that fit snugly around his waist and then unfastening each of the buttons on his pristine white shirt. The demon continued undressing in a seductively slow manner; the more of his flawless porcelain skin he revealed, the more Ciel perked up with curious arousal. He watched the black fingernails neatly fold the shirt and vest before setting them down on the ground beside him, and he watched those same fingers move southward to unbutton the jet black pants sheathing his long legs.

Before Ciel even had time to notice that Sebastian had finished undressing, his butler was standing before him completely naked—his soft white skin illuminated in the flickering candlelight. His eyes drifted from the raven tresses down to the beautiful face that the demon possessed; his line of vision then traveled over the perfectly toned body and stopped when it reached Sebastian's rather large member. Ciel blushed profusely and turned his eyes away in a mixture of excitement and a little embarrassment. He had never seen his butler like this before and despite his childish demands, he'd neither fantasized about nor prepared himself for such a moment.

"Is there something you dislike, Bocchan?"

"N-No. Just get into the bathtub and c-continue with what I ordered you to do." Ciel replied in a slightly wavering tone of voice, overwhelmed with just how close to perfection Sebastian truly was.

A warm presence sunk into the water with Ciel and to Sebastian's surprise, his young master suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his delicate arms around the demon's neck; his tiny body floated onward and crashed into Sebastian with gentle force. The skin-on-skin connection sent Ciel shivering with delight, his manhood quivering and slightly rubbing up against the demon's stomach.

The water splashed a bit from the movement; crystal clear drops glistened on both of their bodies as time seemed to stand still. Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace, almost desperately waiting for Sebastian to return it. As soon as he did, the warmth from the strong arms surrounding his tiny body made him feel safe—and completely overwhelmed with desire.

He wanted Sebastian him to want him so unspeakably badly that he would do anything just to have a taste of him. At its very basic level, Ciel wanted to feel consummate affection from the one person who would do anything for him. With that thought in mind, he suddenly broke the embrace and ran his tiny fingers over the decoration carved onto the outside rim of the bathtub; feeling the sharpened intricate designs in pure gold beneath his fingertips, he suddenly ground his unsuspecting wrist into it until he felt the skin break open completely. Though incredibly painful, he grit his teeth in silence as he moved his wounded wrist towards Sebastian, whose eyes began to flutter from red to that ominous glowing pink.

"What are you doing, Bocchan?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his young master. For once, he was at a complete loss as to the reasoning behind Ciel's actions—and the sweet smell of his blood was driving the demon insane.

Ciel just smiled and watched as droplets of crimson plopped onto the surface of the water, slowly diffusing and eventually disappearing as it mixed in with the liquid. Sebastian felt his own desire spreading like wildfire as the scent of his young master's soul filled every single one of his senses. When Ciel noticed this change in attitude, he slowly licked his wrist and moved his bloodstained tongue closer and closer to Sebastian's mouth.

As Ciel's tongue slipped into the parted lips of his demon, Sebastian's eyes opened wide with amazement at the sickly saccharine taste of the blood. It sunk into his own tongue with extraordinary ease and was quite possibly the best thing that the raven-haired man had ever tasted within his infinite lifespan. With newly awakened craving for his young master, Sebastian intensified the kiss—exploring every last inch of Ciel's warm mouth. It was ecstasy for both of them, and neither one of them could hold back now.

No words needed to be said between them as Sebastian delicately grabbed Ciel's lacerated wrist and brought it to his mouth, sucking the blood from the wound until it was licked clean. The cherry liquid stained his mouth but a quick swipe of his tongue left his lips spotless. A divine sense of arousal hit him like a wayward train as Ciel's essence slid down his throat. Sebastian wanted more and his young master was quick to provide.

"Do you want me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked despite already knowing the answer; another satisfied smirk formed on his lips as his eyes sparkled with a nearly sadistic desire.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is it my soul or my body that you so desperately yearn for?" he mused, rubbing himself up against Sebastian slowly.

The demon closed his eyes and smiled. "I want _everything_, Bocchan."

Ciel moved his lips so close to Sebastian's ear that the butler could feel his warm breath pulsating onto his skin. After a momentary pause to build up the suspense, he whispered, "Then _take_ it."

As soon as those words materialized from the blue-haired boy's lips and drifted into the atmosphere, it seemed as though the temperature of the water rose along with their emanating body heat. Taking that utterance as an order, Sebastian slid his tongue up Ciel's neck and rested on his earlobe; his teeth gently sunk into the flesh and earned another moan from his young master. Lightly biting into the soft skin of his ear, his hands moved up and down Ciel's side—sending sparks of pleasure the likes of which Ciel had never previously experienced soaring throughout his entire being.

Sebastian's hands trailed along Ciel's beautifully smooth skin for a while longer, letting the tantalizing stimulation send his young master over the edge. Once Ciel began panting from the pleasure, he gripped the boy on either side of his stomach and gradually lowered his thin body onto his member—which had been standing at attention for some time now—until he felt the tip probing Ciel's most intimate spot.

"Are you sure about this, Bocchan? Or would you rather take Lady Elizabeth as your first?" he said with a nauseatingly sarcastic tone of voice that elicited a blush to spread across his young master's face.

"D-Don't talk back to me when I've given you a clear order!" Ciel half-shouted, half-whispered as he took himself the rest of the way; he shoved himself onto Sebastian with such force that his body went into shock from the pain. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he felt every inch of his demon inside of him. "A-Ahh! S-Sebastian… this h-hurts!"

An amused chuckle escaped the demon's lips. "Things like this should be taken slowly the first time, Bocchan. However, your constant need to be in control got the better of you."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied, and gently moved inside of him; he could tell that Ciel was still in quite a bit of pain and that both excited and worried him.

_Such a selfish child, _he thought as he pulled himself in and out as slowly as possible to stretch Ciel's hole. This exasperated act was so like him; Ciel was constantly getting himself into trouble out of sheer arrogance and an adorable naivety. Of course, Sebastian knew that in due time, the pain would eventually recede and a wave of pleasure would fill his young master—and like clockwork, the expression on the boy's face began to change.

Despite the tears streaming down either side of his pallid face, Ciel's unmarked eye took on a dreamy expression as carnation pink color rose to his cheeks. His quivering lips parted as a contented moan floated from his lungs; his frail arms clung more tightly to the demon as he mindlessly began to grind his hips in synchronicity with Sebastian's thrusts. Their mouths met and once again, a rough explorative kiss transpired between them.

When they finally parted, Sebastian's teeth sunk into Ciel's saliva-coated lower lip; as blood was swiftly drawn from the newest wound his young master had attained, he fervently lapped up every last drop. "Ah, Bocchan…you are truly a soul worth devouring…"

Before Ciel could say anything to that comment, a sudden burst of thunder rolled in the distance; within seconds, the loud tapping of a downpour began to nearly shake the mansion with its force. It was unclear to Ciel whether this change in atmosphere awakened something in him, but he abruptly began to ride Sebastian with much more vigor than before—the water in the bathtub thrashing about from the intense movement within it. Sebastian welcomed this change of pace and acted accordingly, holding onto his young master and deftly stroking the most sensitive parts of his body.

"N-Ngh… Sebastian… I f-feel…" Ciel managed to say between heavy breaths, not even quite sure _what_ he was feeling—however knowing full well that whatever it was, it felt magnificent and frightening all at once.

As he tried to put his emotions into words, he felt a very strange sensation as warm liquid began emerging from the tip of his manhood. The release sent an extraordinary rift of satisfaction flowing through Ciel; he had never experienced something as incredibly amazing as the pleasure that this visceral endeavor had provided. Before he could wrap his head around that thought, his insides were suddenly filled with a heated explosion of Sebastian's seed.

"I-It's so warm!" the blue-haired boy cried out as his body went limp; he clung onto his demon for dear life as he felt his energy draining slowly. The demon ever so gently pulled Ciel from his own body, positioning him back towards the other side of the bathtub. Lukewarm water shifted around their bodies as Sebastian spread Ciel's legs; the young boy had a mixed countenance of confusion and sleepiness. "What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"We have to clean you out, Bocchan. The whole point of a bath is to make sure you're immaculate. If a Phantomhive butler cannot even do that…" he began to reply with a grin as he rested the thin legs of his master on either side of his shoulders and probed Ciel's entrance with his fingers this time.

"A-Ah, S-Sebastian! W-Why—"

Ciel was quickly silenced with a kiss as Sebastian slipped two thin fingers inside of him, moving in and out slowly to release the seed still safely tucked away within his confines. As the white liquid dispersed into the water, Ciel felt the pleasure building back up inside of him. He tipped his head back and simply reveled in the sheer heavenly feeling he was so newly accustomed to. _Ah, even this side of Sebastian is appealing, _he thought to himself; he sat there in complete silence, save for a few moans here and there, enjoying every last bit of the contact until Sebastian was satisfied that Ciel was thoroughly clean.

"All done, Bocchan. I will return shortly with a change of clothes for you." the sultry voice belonging to his demon stated rather matter-of-factly; he quickly slipped out of the bathtub and dressed himself within seconds—returning to the perfectly poised entity that he usually was.

Something about this sudden change roused a deep fear within Ciel's mind. What if, true to a demon's nature, this had meant absolutely nothing to Sebastian? For the young boy, this encounter had meant everything; it awakened feelings Ciel never even knew existed within his previously ice-cold reality. He found his heartstrings being savagely torn at when he realized that the fascination with Sebastian was entirely much more than that.

When Sebastian returned, he noiselessly set the neatly folded outfit onto a wooden stand beside the bathtub and then seemingly disappeared into thin air. Ciel trembled uncontrollably as he slithered into the change of clothes; his shaking didn't relent even by the time he reached his bedchamber down the hallway. A sigh surfaced from his lungs as he flopped down onto the soft bed. He suddenly felt completely uncomfortable when he sensed that he was close to tears.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Stupid Sebastian…"

"What was that?"

Ciel perked up when he realized that his butler was standing in the doorway; Sebastian was holding a silver tray with tea and scones for his young master. He swiftly entered the room and set the tray down on the nightstand, bending over and picking up the kettle to pour some of the hot tea into an intricately adorned china cup. When their hands met as Ciel took the cup from Sebastian, a small flicker of that electricity he felt earlier during sex ran through him again.

He didn't even take the time to figure out what kind of tea that Sebastian had presented him with and instead asked what he truly wanted to know. "Sebastian, you cannot lie to me, correct?"

"That is correct, Bocchan."

Ciel lowered his eyes and with a voice full of conviction, he demanded, "Then answer this question honestly. Do you love me?"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide with shock, but the astonishment quickly vanished and a smile emerged on the demon's face. He knelt down in front of Ciel and took the boy's small, trembling hand into his own before raising it to his lips.

A gentle kiss was placed on the top of Ciel's hand as he softly replied, "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
